


Rained In

by SplattifyingAgent2



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Positivity, Cunnilingus, Loss of Virginity, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Sharing Body Heat, Vaginal Sex, camilla helps with that, gender neutral reader, maybe to an over-the-top degree, rainstorm, reader is very shy about their body, she might be a bit ooc, that's up to you tho, whatever, with a dick, written from a male perspective but honestly i feel like it could go either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplattifyingAgent2/pseuds/SplattifyingAgent2
Summary: A vicious rainstorm forces you and Camilla into a small building to wait it out. You get unhealthily cold from the rain, and Camilla decides to help.
Relationships: Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Camilla/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Rained In

**Author's Note:**

> been working on other stuff for over a year now
> 
> naturally, i fail to finish anything but here’s a quickie
> 
> still got more stuff in the works but we’ll see what happens there
> 
> disclaimer: i have not finished fates, heroes and the wiki are my only references for camilla’s character and i probably didn’t get it right
> 
> not like that matters though, you know what you’re here for
> 
> have a very self-indulgent lemon
> 
> other disclaimer: i have another feh story that features kiran as an established character; this is not that kiran

The harsh crack of thunder sounded outside. You looked out the window of the nondescript building you’d fled into as rain pounded on its roof.

It was a hell of a storm, easily the worst that you’d experienced since you’d come to Askr. Rain fell in sheets. Clouds darkened the area into near-blackness, but every once in a while lightning illuminated your surroundings. You shivered.

You looked down at your soaked body. The rain had started while you were outside, and you weren’t able to escape it. The water chilled you to the bone. It wasn’t helped by the darkness of the room you had found yourself in, but a look around the area had turned up some candles you could light, which were better than nothing.

“It’s pouring,” noted the smooth female voice behind you.

You turned to look at Camilla, princess of Nohr, who happened to be with you. She had invited you out to help tend to her mount, and the both of you were on the way back to base when the storm hit and forced you inside.

“Sure is,” you responded. You were suddenly aware of a clicking noise coming from the room, and it didn’t take long to realize where it was coming from - your teeth were chattering.

Camilla looked down at you. “Oh, goodness, is that you? Are you that cold, Summoner?”

You exhaled and swallowed, but your teeth continued to rattle. “Y-yeah,” you said. “The rain’s ch-chilly, and my clothes are s-stuck to me. M-makes it c-colder.” You hugged yourself as best you could, wincing as the chill cut you a bit deeper. You had to get used to the cold if you were gonna start warming up. “Did you find a f-fireplace or something?”

The older woman shook her head. “I’m afraid not.”

You looked her over. Camilla didn’t get out any better than you did; her body was just as soaked as yours. Her hair stuck to her neck and back, and the water shone against her skin in the candlelight. You sighed, surprised she wasn’t shivering. “G-guess I’ll have to m-make do with this.”

She clicked her tongue in response. “Come now, Summoner. What kind of aide would I be if I didn’t help you?”

You shook your head. “N-no, that’s not… th-that’s not necessary. I’ll j-just deal with it. Storm sh-shouldn’t last too much l-longer.”

As you said this, a loud  _ BOOM! _ from outside almost caused you to drop your candle. You started panting for a second, forcing your heart to calm down.

Camilla took a step closer to you, and used her free hand to stroke your cheek as she leaned down. The two of you were face to face now. “Don’t be silly,” she chided. “It’s my duty to help you, and that means now.” She gave you a sweet smile. “Please?”

You looked back at her. Your cheeks were getting hot, but whether it was from the candles or your own libido, you weren’t sure. You could definitely get a better look at her chest now that she was leaning down, but you forced your eyes to stay on Camilla’s face.

She looked sincere, and so kind. The princess was quite beautiful, and you found yourself losing the fight quickly when faced with her. “A… alright…” you conceded. “What d-do you have in m-mind, Lady Camilla?”

She took your free hand in hers, and gently led you to the center of the room. She sat down on the floor, taking you with her. “Now first, we need to get you out of those wet clothes.”

You made a choking sound, quite surprised. “W-what?”

Camilla moved on without missing a beat. “You need to get those wet clothes off if we’re going to warm you up, Summoner.” She reached one hand forward, but stopped just short of your shoulder. “May I?”

You hesitated.

Camilla frowned. “Please, Summoner. Your lips are turning blue. We need to warm you up, and we won’t do that if you don’t get out of these wet clothes.”

You swallowed. She was right, but you were far too bashful. The idea of exposing yourself to anyone, let alone someone as gorgeous as her, made you freeze worse than the cold did. You still didn’t move.

She sighed. “Would you like me to do it?”

Your eyes swung up to hers. “D-do what?”

“I can undress you.” Beat. “If you like, I can take mine off as well.”

You yelped, surprised once again. “Ah… r-really…?”

“If it would make you more comfortable,” Camilla responded.

Your breath was a bit shallow, but you forced yourself to jerk your head in a nod. Camilla gave you a warm smile in response.

  
“Come here, then, Summoner,” she said. You shuffled a bit closer to her, and you felt Camilla’s gentle hands on your shoulders. They slowly came down to your chest, opening up your hooded robe and laying it behind you. The shirt you wore underneath it came next, coming up over your head before being set aside. You reflexively brought your hands up to cover yourself.

Camilla let you do it. She turned away for a moment to lay your robe and shirt out flat. When she turned back to you, she sidled a little closer to you and reached out toward your boots. Once those were off, Camilla went for your pants.

Your face turned red again, and you backed away a bit toward the darkness, shaking your head.

Camilla gave you a pleading look. “Please, Summoner. Let me help.”

Your breath sped up a little. “Y… you… first.”

She looked surprised for a moment, but her expression softened, and she obliged. She started with her arm and leg coverings, leaving her limbs open. Her corset-like armor came next, and her generous breasts bounced a bit as they were freed from their confines. Only some thin pieces of cloth were stopping them from being in full view. “Is this enough?”

You looked back at her, now unable to keep your eyes away from your chest. You allowed yourself to stare for a moment before your eyes shot back to her face. “That’s… that’s… g-good… that’s good.”

“Will you let me take them off now?”

You hesitated for a moment before slowly moving back toward her and sitting up on your knees. Camilla reached out and gently took hold of your pants, bringing them down your legs slowly. She laid them out next to the rest of your clothes.

The only thing left was your smallclothes, just as soaked as the rest of your outfit and thoroughly stuck to your crotch.

You felt tears prick at the corners of your eyes. You knew they had to come off as well, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

Camilla looked back at you, concerned. “Summoner?” she asked in a gentle voice. “Are you alright?”

“C… can’t…” you choked out. “C… can’t… do it…”

You inwardly berated yourself for how childish you were acting. You squeezed your eyes shut, ashamed of yourself, and sure that Camilla would immediately think less of you.  _ Idiot _ .

There were a few moments of silence - relative silence, at least, with the rain still coming down. Your ears might’ve been deceiving you, but it sounded like it was a bit lighter - at least, until another sharp crack of thunder sounded.

You were left with your thoughts for a moment before a voice spoke your name. You sniffed.

Camilla spoke your name again, trying to get your attention. “Look at me.”

You slowly opened your eyes and looked at her.

Immediately, your eyes widened as you took in the sight of Camilla’s nude body. Her plump breasts were on full display for you, and below that, her legs were spread to either side of her. You had a perfect view of all of Camilla’s most private areas.

You gulped, and you could feel your smallclothes get significantly tighter.

Camilla crawled a bit closer to you. “Summoner,” she said quietly. “You have to take them off. We need to get you dry and warm.”

You choked on your words a bit. Part of it was from seeing Camilla’s body in all its glory. The other part was still out of your reluctance to strip.

“Please,” she said, laying a hand on her chest. “What can I do to get you to take them off?”

You opened and closed your mouth a bit before forcing yourself to look away. “Please… p-please… don’t look at me…”

She moved a bit closer, slowly. “I promise I’ll look away if you take them off.” She paused for a moment. “But your body is lovely as it is, Summoner.”

You froze, looking at her in shock. “Lovely…?”

“Simply lovely,” Camilla told you again. “You look beautiful, Summoner. And that is the honest truth.”

You felt tears forming again, but for a completely different reason. You sniffled again, forcing yourself not to cry.

“Lady Camilla…” you hiccupped. “I…”

She waited politely.

You searched for words, but as you did, you became acutely aware of your hands reaching down toward your smallclothes and finally pulling them off. You quickly set them aside with your other clothes before you could think about putting them back on.

Camilla smiled. “Come here, Summoner.”

You obediently crawled toward her, a bit less worried about covering yourself now, and allowed Camilla to pull your body into hers. The both of you were still chilly, but having Camilla’s body so close to yours helped create a bit of heat.

The two of you stayed close as Camilla held you. The heat was mainly going to two places. One was your cheeks - your face was quite close to her voluptuous chest, and it was taking quite a bit of willpower to stop yourself from touching something you shouldn’t.

The other place was a bit further south.

You tried to ignore it as you listened to Camilla’s quiet breathing and the continued pounding of the rain. You faintly wondered if a tornado might be coming or something; you couldn’t remember the last time you’d been through a storm this bad.

“Summoner.”

Camilla’s voice cut through your thoughts. “Mm?”

She shifted a bit, and you suddenly became  _ very  _ aware that a certain appendage of yours was poking at her.

“Ah…” you mumbled, like a total genius.

She let you squirm around a little, trying to find a position where you could stay close to her without pressing into her body too much when she spoke again.

“Do you want help?”

Your face immediately turned bright red. “Help…?”

One of her hands slowly traced down your body until she reached your cock, and she rested one finger on the tip. “This would make us both warmer…” she murmured.

A shiver went down your spine, but this one had nothing to do with the cold. Camilla’s smooth voice might have just made you even harder.

“You don’t… don’t mind…?” you choked out.

You felt a chuckle go through her body. “To tell the truth, I… I’ve wanted to do this with you for… a while. It isn’t a problem for me.”

You shivered, nervous, but quietly murmured your consent. Camilla brought her hand up to her mouth, and she let out a sensual hum as she licked it. As you watched, she brought one hand down to your cock and slowly began to stroke it.

Your breath caught in your throat, and your hips bucked up into her hand. That felt  _ really _ good, and it was only her hand. You moaned out her name.

Her other hand pulled you up into a sitting position, leaving you right in her lap. She never stopped stroking you, and you forced your breath to stay steady. Her other hand traced slow, lazy circles on your chest.

Your head was almost right in between her breasts, and your mind was completely blank. Camilla continued stroking you at a steady pace, and although you tried to keep quiet, you couldn’t help but let out the occasional moan.

You soon felt a pressure building in your stomach, and you bucked your hips up into her hand again. “C-Camilla…” you moaned unevenly. “I’m…”

She lowered her head toward your ear. “Cum whenever you want, Summoner,” she cooed quietly. “I just want you to enjoy yourself.”

Her voice gave you goosebumps, and you moaned out her name again as you reached your climax. Your cum spurted up and landed mostly on Camilla’s hand. Your breath was heavy, and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from your cock, with Camilla’s cum-covered hand still wrapped around it.

As you watched, she let go of your cock and spread her fingers a bit. You could see some thin strings of your cum connecting them. Camilla used her free hand to guide your line of sight up to her face, and made sure you were watching as she stuck out her tongue and licked up the remains of your orgasm. You said nothing, just watching in surprise.

When she was finished, she just smiled at you. “Mmm… Summoner. Did you enjoy yourself?”

You swallowed nervously. “I want… more… Camilla.”

She looked delighted. “I would love to, but…”

She was going to tell you that you’d gone soft by now, but your cock was still standing up straight. It glistened in the candlelight, still covered in her saliva and the remnants of your first climax.

“Oh, my,” Camilla cooed. “How lovely. May I have a taste?”

You swallowed, and nodded. Camilla gently lowered you down to the floor as she got in front of you.

You broke through your nervousness to speak. “Would it be easier if I stood up?”

Camilla blinked. “Would you like that?”

You thought for a moment, decided that yes, you would, and got up on your feet. Your cock was still sticking straight out, and Camilla raised herself up to her knees. Her face was right in front of your cock, and she smiled up at you before trailing a long lick up the underside.

You inhaled sharply as she did, and stared down at her as she kept at it. She laid a few kisses on the tip before looking you in the eye and taking your cock right in her mouth.

You gasped, and one of your hands found its way to the side of her head. Camilla slowly continued to go down on you, until her nose collided with your crotch. You made a choked noise; this felt much better than her hand.

From there, it was simple movements; back and forth, back and forth. She started at a slow pace, but soon began to pick up speed. The sensation was overwhelming, and you could feel your climax building again, but you forced yourself to say “Camilla, w-wait…!”

She looked up at you in surprise, but pulled back and let your cock out of her mouth. “What’s wrong?”

You were breathing heavily. “I just… ah… I want you to… to feel good, too.”

“Oh, that isn’t-”

“Yes it is,” you said, oddly forcefully. “You’ve been so good, I… I want to help you too.”

Your cock throbbed a bit, but you forced yourself to ignore the feeling as you got onto your knees as well.

“Summoner…?”

You kissed her, finally. It was something you felt like you should’ve done already, but better late than never. Camilla, for her part, returned the kiss hungrily. Her tongue eventually poked at your lips, and you parted them to allow her in. Her tongue pressed at yours, and you enjoyed the feeling quite a bit.

Eventually, you pulled away from her, panting. “Can you… lie down…?”

Camilla obliged gladly, getting onto her back. You positioned your face between her legs, and finally got yourself a good, long look at her pussy. It was a bit wet already, and Camilla propped herself up in order to look at you.

Not wanting to make her wait any longer, you leaned in, tongue out, and licked a bit. You felt Camilla shiver, and she made a pleasant little sound.

It sounded good enough to you, so you kept going. You licked at her without much finesse - lack of experience was the cause for that - but Camilla seemed to enjoy it regardless.

She made another noise that might’ve been a giggle, and put one hand on top of your head. “A little higher, Summoner.”

You weren’t quite sure about how this worked, but you obliged anyway, moving up a little bit higher and licking there instead.

You could faintly feel a little bud of some sort from your new position, and licked it experimentally. When you did, Camilla moaned out loud, much more of a reaction than she had offered previously.

You took that as a good sign, and focused on it a bit more. When you gave it a few more tongue-lashes, Camilla’s grip on your head tightened considerably, and you took that as a signal to keep doing what you were doing.

You began focusing exclusively on the bud, licking in circles around it, and you heard Camilla moan loudly. She squirmed in place, and her other hand went to your head as well.

You wanted to make her feel as good as she did to you. One of your own hands came up and started poking around her pussy as well. You weren’t sure exactly what to do with it, but you started rubbing around it and hoped that would get you somewhere. Your finger quickly got slick from the saliva you’d left there.

Camilla curled forward as you kept licking at her, her moans alternating between your name and pleasurable sounds. You wondered if she was close, but you also didn’t want to stop to ask, so you just kept at it.

Eventually, Camilla’s voice reached a higher pitch, and she grabbed at your hair, mashing your face into her pussy. You felt her juices staining her pussy as she did, and when it stopped, her grip lightened and she leaned back, breathing heavily.

You finally pulled back and looked up at her face. Camilla was panting, looking right at you with a look of utter satisfaction on her face.

“Oh, my…” she said, a slight teasing edge to her voice. “Have you done this before…?”

You smiled bashfully, and shook your head. Camilla’s gaze moved down a bit, and you followed her eyes.

Your cock was still throbbing, even harder than it had been before. You swallowed, and Camilla reached one hand down toward her own crotch. You watched as she put two fingers on either side of her pussy and spread them apart.

She didn’t need to say a word. It was a clear invitation.

You got in front of her, and Camilla leaned back a bit to make room for you. You looked down at both of your crotches, with your cock resting on top of her waist, and then back up at Camilla’s face. She cupped your face with one hand, and gave you a sweet smile.

“Go right ahead, my sweet Summoner.”

You gulped, nodded, and looked back down so you could aim properly. You watched as you finally buried yourself inside Camilla’s pussy, and-

_ Oh. _

You couldn’t stop a moan from escaping your throat as you entered her. Camilla, to her credit, only gasped, but one eye squeezed shut and she bit her lip. She was enjoying this just as much as you were (you hoped).

Camilla took hold of your chin with one hand and looked you in the face. “Am I… am I your first…?”

You exhaled lightly, and nodded. As you did, you moved a bit, and you could feel her tighten around your cock.

Camilla smiled at your answer. “That is… an honor. Please… I hope you enjoy yourself. Do what you want.”

You nodded, and hesitated for a moment before taking Camilla in a deep kiss. Her hand went to the back of your head and pulled you toward her, which caused her to topple right onto her back. You landed on top of her, still inside. The impact caused you to moan out loud again, breaking away from the kiss, but Camilla only laughed.

She stroked your cheek again. “It’s easy, my dear Summoner. In and out.”

You swallowed, and followed her instructions. In, and out. It wasn’t fast, but it still felt incredible. Camilla’s pussy was tight around your cock, but soft enough to be comparable to velvet. It was a perfect combination, and you felt yourself entering a lustful high.

“Camilla,” you moaned, and started to move. You repeated her name unevenly as you continued to thrust. In, and out. In, and out.

The smile never left Camilla’s face as you thrusted into her, but you were pretty sure you could see the lust in her eyes. She felt the same as you did.

As you continued to thrust into her, Camilla’s legs came up and wrapped around your waist, pulling you in even deeper. You took a deep breath, and kept going.

A moan escaped her lips as you did, soon forming itself into the sounds of your name. You didn’t think you’d ever tire of hearing Camilla say your name the way she was right now - voice wavering in the throes of pleasure, interspersed with the characteristic noise of skin on skin.

You kept going. Camilla’s limbs were wrapped around your body now, pulling you closer to her with every thrust. Your body was fully pressed against hers, and you loved it. You continued to move - in, and out. But you were going faster now, and your pleasure was soaring to new heights.

You could feel that pressure start to build in your stomach again. You weren’t going to last much longer, which was unfortunate - you didn’t want this to end. Beneath you, Camilla’s chest heaved in time with your thrusts, and her grip on your body tightened a bit. It seemed like she was getting close as well.

You held out as long as possible, driving yourself home as many times as you could, but the end came eventually. As you hit your orgasm, you kept thrusting, until Camilla’s voice hit new heights and her walls tightened around your cock. You finally stopped when this happened, choosing instead to ride out the sensation until it was over.

You were fully on top of Camilla, breathing heavily. You could hear her doing the same, and her chest gently moved up and down as she did. Your legs were tangled up a bit with hers, but that didn’t really matter much. You raised your head slightly to look at her face, and found that she still had a smile. You returned it happily.

Camilla played with your hair a bit as you laid there. “That was wonderful.”

It took you a moment to realize that her face was not being illuminated by the nearly-finished candle, but proper sunlight. With a start, you looked off to one side.

Indeed, the storm had passed, although you weren’t sure how long it had been since it finished. Clearly, the both of you had lost track of time.

She continued playing with your hair, apparently oblivious to the fact that the storm was over. You would’ve loved to stay like that for a while, but unfortunately, the world was still moving. You attempted to get up, but Camilla’s legs were still intertwined with yours, and she held you there. “What’s the rush?” she asked.

“Shouldn’t we get back?” you responded.

Camilla made a sound that was halfway between playful and annoyed, and propped herself up on her elbows. “Should we?”

You raised yourself up so the two of you were at eye level. “Don’t we have to? That storm was pretty bad, and everyone else might be worried if we don’t let them know we’re okay.”

Camilla hummed in response. “Mmmm… oh, I know you’re right, Summoner. But I would love to stay like this with you.”

You could feel your cheeks heat up again. “Me too… but… maybe we can do it again later…”

Camilla’s smile grew. “I would like that quite a bit. As long as you don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Before you could reply, she pulled you in for another kiss. It lasted for a few seconds, and you were panting a bit when you pulled away. “I won’t,” you promised quietly. “I’ll meet up with you again tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t even like camilla that much lol why did i make this
> 
> oh well, nothing wrong with a bit of self-indulgence
> 
> hope you folks enjoy it


End file.
